Torture Robin series: Getting It In
by Arabian-Princess1001
Summary: Just short and funny drabbles at Robin's attempts at trying to get it in with Starfire. Every time he gets closer something gets in the way. Ideas and Reviews are welcomed. READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters

This is a story of drabbles at Robin's attempt of 'getting it in'  
I will try to post a chapter everyday. Most of them will be short and to the point of Robin being tortured by not getting it in. Any ideas are helpful as well!

* * *

Starfire let out a moan as Robin pushed her back on his bed. She supported herself back up with her elbows and continued to kiss the boy wonder. The two 'love birds' as Beast Boy would call them had been in this state for fifteen minutes. Neither one of them wanting to separate from the other, only if hey needed air. Starfire had her legs wrapped around Robin's waist and he held his hands out, pinning her. Their tongues have been dancing for a while, performing an interesting rhythm.

Robin sat back on his bed allowing Starfire to take over. She straddled his waist and played with the hair on his neck. Robin took this advantage to caress her thighs and take her boots off. He ran his hands up and down her bare legs, the feeling sent shivers down Starfire's spine. She let out another moan and she could feel Robin smiling. She let go of his lips an looked at him.

"You tease", she told him.

Robin gave her a peck on the lips. "Its cute." He felt Starfire's legs break free around him and he pouted. "Already finished?"

Starfire sat with her legs touching the floor. She brushed her hair to one side of her neck. "We have been doing it for quite a while. It gets very tiring."

Robin chuckled. "Hey, I can show you what can get you really tired."He picked up his gloves to place them back on.

Starfire lifted up an eyebrow. "Well, we have been getting very steamy with the making out lately." She looked back at him and smiled.

"You serious?",asked Robin. He threw his glove behind him and he crawled over to Starfire. "You sure your ready?"

Starfire turned her back to face him. "You have been wanting this for a while and I know when I said no several months ago that it-

Robin interrupted her. "Star, if your not ready I'm fine with it."

Starfire shook her head. "Listen to me, please. I am telling you that several months ago I was not ready, I was still confused about some things. But my love for you has grown and I can never be more sure."

Robin took her hands. "I love you too. But I want you to be a hundred percent accepting to this."

Starfire looked at him with those big eyes and nodded her head. "I am sure, my love. I am sure I want to be lovers."

"Lovers, eh?", he asked. He pulled her closer to him and attached his lips with hers.

Starfire pushed back. "But we need to talk about this before we actually perform this beautiful mating."

"Whats to talk about?",asked Robin. "I push in and 1,2,3. I'm done."

Starfire smacked him. "I do not want our first time to be a few minutes. I want it to last forever." She clasped her hands together.

"Babe, I don't think _I_ can last forever", Robin told her. "I mean, I'm a guy. A virginal guy and my hormones have been kicking in for a long, long, time. Just touching your bare legs makes me happy."

"Then we shall try it again after the first time." Starfire placed her arms around his neck. "And we still need to talk about place, time, protection,toys, and what I will be wearing, what you-

"So I guess we're not getting it in tonight?",asked Robin. He chuckled nervously.

Starfire stopped her blabbering and tilted her head at her boyfriend. "Getting it in?"

"Oh right", he said placing his hands around her waist. "You know, having sex."

"Slang?",she asked.

Robin nodded.

"No", she stated. "You will not be 'getting it in' tonight. We still have much to prepare!" She continued to make a list for him.

Robin sighed and laid back on his bed, bringing a blabbering Starfire down as well.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW

and remember I'm glad to take any requests.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Ch 2

* * *

Robin sprayed one last spray of cologne on his skin. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night he and Starfire decided to take it to the next level. They both had agreed to meet in his room since none of the Titans bothered him unless it was for something important. Not only that but his doors were soundproof. He didn't feel like explaining to the remaining Titans why Starfire's moans were being heard from his room. They also decided to meet at midnight since most of the Titans would be fast asleep.

Robin looked around his room to make sure it looked presentable. After all he was about to make love to a princess. He looked over at his clock which read 11:55. Starfire would be here in five minutes. He sighed as he sat down on his bed. A thought struck him and he reached over to his side drawer. He grabbed the box of Trojan condoms and looked down at it. He didn't know how this thing worked. He opened the box and took out a package. He inspected it and saw a side for an opening. He tried to rip it free but that didn't work. He placed it in his mouth and quickly ripped it with his teeth. This only resulted in him throwing the box of condoms on his bed which scattered all the packages.

"Great", muttered Robin.

A knock on the door was heard. "Robin?"

Robin's eyes grew wide. "Shit!"

"Excuse me?",asked Starfire from behind the door.

"Uh", said Robin. "Be there in a minute!" He tired to gather as many condoms off of his bed.

"What are you doing?",asked Starfire.

Robin turned to look over at his girlfriend, standing next to him. He was on the bed, in boxers, with condoms surrounding him. "Uh?"

Starfire burst out into giggles. "Oh Robin, I am also nervous but this is just too funny."

One of Robin's eyes grew wide and he let out a laugh. "Heh, sorry." He grabbed the condoms and stuffed them in his drawer. Once he was finished he returned his gaze back to his girlfriend. She had her hair down and her face was clear of make up. She had worn a Jump City Tigers jersey that reached to her knees. She had a pillow in one hand and a stuffed teddy bear in the other.

"Forgive me", she said shyly. "With all the crimes happening this past week I did not have time to prepare." She looked down.

Robin walked over to her and lifted her chin up. "You never looked more beautiful." She smiled and he met his lips with hers. She jumped up and he grabbed her legs. He carried her over to his bed and laid her back down. They started to perform their famous make out routine. Their tongues danced and slithered together. They touched each other in places so tempting.

Robin kissed Starfire's neck and gave her little suckles. She giggled and caressed his bare back. She wrapped one leg around his ankle as he made his way down her neck and onto her shoulders. He looked up and fingered the jersey cloth between her breasts. There was an opening revealing so much cleavage that tempted his every move. Robin kissed the visible skin that he considered cleavage and Starfire closed her eyes. Her fingers danced on his back as she smiled in satisfaction. Robin moved his hand towards her leg and caressed her upper thigh. Not being able to take it anymore, Starfire pushed him back and threw her jersey off of her. Robin sat back and starred in awe. Sure there had been touching around the genital area but never has he seen her naked. She had never looked more beautiful to him. Robin smiled at her and reached for his boxers. The moment he had them through his feet the worst thing ever happened. The alarm started to ring. The room flashed red and black and he could see Starfire through the light.

"Aw fuck", he said. He sighed in annoyance.

Starfire scrambled for her clothes. "Perhaps another time, my love", she told him. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and went to her room to change into her uniform.

"C'mon Rob, we gotta get going!", yelled Cyborg.

Robin hit the bed. "I'm coming!"

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters

* * *

Robin walked into the common room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Game Station and arguing back and forth. Robin walked over to them and stood behind the couch.

"Hey Rob", greeted Beast Boy.

Robin smiled. "Hey."

"Wanna play me after I whoop BB's butt?",asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy frowned. "Dude, you so are not winning."

"Um", said Cyborg in a matter of fact tone. "I am. Just look at the screen."

Robin looked up at the scored which read 6-40. He chuckled. "What else is new?"

"Hey!", yelled Beast Boy. "This game is rigged anyways. Cyborg's half robot. He can mess with the scores through his brain waves."

Raven slammed her book shut. "Heat waves? How did you come up with that one?"

"BB's brain works very strangely", said Cyborg grinning.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Beast Boy has a brain?"

Robin and Cyborg went into laughter. "Yea right."

"That's a good one Raven", commented Robin.

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Shouldn't you be sucking faces with Starfire?" He looked at Robin.

Robin placed a finger on his chin and looked around. "Where is Starfire?"

"Last time I saw her was last night", said Raven.

Robin shrugged. "I'm going to go check on her."

Robin knocked on Starfire's door and opened it. He peered into the room but everything was covered in darkness. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He could spot a lump on the bed and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness saw Starfire. He walked over to the bed and looked down smiling. She had her arms around her stuffed teddy bear and little Starfire snores escaped her mouth. Robin felt something thump against his leg. He looked down to see Silkie.

"Hey little bud", he said. He reached down to pet the worm and then returned his gaze back to Starfire.

He sat on the edge of the bed. Starfire moved in her sleep and was now lying on her back. The covers came off of her a little and Robin could see what she was wearing. She had on a purple and black sports bra. He instantly started to grow hard. He slyly smiled and thought this was the perfect time for the two of them to share their first time. It was only a few weeks ago when their first encounter became a huge disaster.

Robin leaned in closer to Starfire. "Star?", he asked. "Star, wake up." He started to shake the sleeping Tamaranean. She moved onto her side but continued to sleep. "Babe, wake up!"

Robin felt a pain next. He was off of Starfire and was now clutching his nose. Starfire sat up and placed her hands on her mouth. "Robin?", she asked. She turned on her side lamp and got out of bed. She kneeled down next to her boyfriend. "Oh, Robin."

"I'm okay", he lied.

"Let me see", she told him. He moved his hand and she winced for him. "Your lip is cut." She reached over to her box of tissues and took a few out. She placed the tissues on his lip. "What were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to wake you up", he said. He took the tissues from her.

Starfire placed a hand on her hip. "Why?"

Robin chuckled nervously. "I thought this was a great opportunity for us to 'get it in."

Starfire shook her head at him and ran to get the first aid kit.

"Great going idiot", he told himself.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! IDEAS ARE WELCOMED!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters

* * *

Robin gave the punching bag one last punch before dropping to the floor. He had been working a sweat for a hour and a half. He laid flat on the ground with his arms and legs spread apart. He was breathing heavily, in and out. He reached for his forehead and wiped the sweat across it. A towel landed besides him. Robin looked up and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hello there", she greeted.

Robin smiled and placed his head back down. "Hey Star."

She took a seat next to him and crossed her legs. "You have been working out for a while."

Robin nodded. "I know."

"I brought you some water", she said. She passed him the water bottle from her hands.

Robin gladly took it and he chugged down the water. He placed the bottle down and looked up at Starfire who had a smirk on her face. "What?", he asked.

In a flash, Starfire was on top of Robin, straddling him. She attached her lips to his and he gladly accepted the invitation. He placed his hands around her hips and she pinned him down. He attached his tongue to hers, savoring her taste of chocolate and cotton candy. Robin sat him with Starfire's legs still wrapped around him. Still attaching his lips to hers, he stood up. She ran her fingers through his wet and sweaty hair. He brought her over to the punching bag so that she rested her back against it. Starfire let go of his waist and stood up. She pushed him off of her and looked into his eyes.

"Let me pleasure you", she said.

Robin turned red. "Uh."

Starfire pushed the punching bag away from her and then got on her knees. Robin looked up from where Starfire was and yelped. The punching bag hit him in the groin.

"Robin!", yelled Starfire. She watched as her boyfriend clutched his groin. "This is all my fault. Are you alright?" She knelt down next to him.

"Ice", he squeaked.

Starfire nervously nodded. "Right away!" She flew out of the training room.

"Christ!", Robin squeaked.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW. IDEAS WELCOMED!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters

* * *

Robin turned his gaze from the sunset and to his girlfriend. She was transfixed by the sight in front of her. He noticed how she relaxed all the muscles in her face and how her eyes twinkled with beauty. She turned her head to him and caught him starring. She blushed and looked down.

"Your beautiful", said Robin.

Starfire smiled and brought her knees up to hug them. "I thank you."

Robin sighed. "It's been pretty hectic lately, hasn't it?"

Starfire nodded. "We have not had alone time in a long time. With Slade on the loose it is difficult."

Robin frowned and looked down. "I'm doing it again aren't I?"

"Oh no Robin! You have been doing great! It is just-

"Star", he interrupted. "I've been neglecting you."

Starfire tilted her head at him. "You have been busy, yes."

"And that's not fair to you", said Robin. He shook his head. "I'm being a sucky boyfriend."

Starfire fingered a small rock on the roof. "It is not completely your fault. I am not doing a great job as a girlfriend either."

Robin lifted his eyebrows. "I'm the one who promised I wouldn't do this to you."

"Yes", she said. "But I am the one who promised to pull you out of it if you did."

It went silent between the two. They hadn't noticed that the sky was black with few stars shining. Robin reached to caress Starfire's cheek which only made her flinch back. She relaxed and touched his hand. Robin leaned in closer and attached his lips to hers.

It hadn't took them long for their clothing to come off and be thrown away from them. They were only left in their underwear. Robin was the one pinning Starfire down and she had her legs wrapped around him. They were sucking faces, literally. Starfire had her hand on Robin's neck and she moved her fingers up and down through his hair.

"I've always wanted to try sex on the roof", Robin had whispered once he let go of her lips.

Starfire hesitated. "Perhaps we should not do this here."

Robin licked his lips. "Why not?"

"What if someone comes in?", she asked.

Robin shook his head. "It's fine Star."

Starfire hesitated again but nodded. "Okay. Do you have the protection?"

Robin moved his gaze from her to search for his belt. He leaned over her and reached out to grab it. "Always ready."

Starfire giggled. "Considering the last few times we have tried was a disaster."

Robin placed a finger on her lips. "Don't jinx it."

After placing the condom on Robin moved back on top of Starfire. "Ready?"

Starfire nervously nodded. Before Robin could placed himself in she stopped him. "Robin, wait!"

Robin looked up at her. "What is it?"

Starfire looked down.

"Your nervous?", he asked. When she didn't say anything he laughed.

Starfire crossed her eyebrows. "It is not funny."

"Star", he said. "It's okay to be nervous. I'm actually a little nervous myself."

"You are?", she asked.

Robin nodded. He kissed the top of her head. "We can do this another time."

"No", she said. "Please, continue."

Robin smiled and pecked her on the lips. He looked down and began to move in. Before he could actually place himself inside he felt a drop of rain come on his head. Robin looked up and saw the clouds coming together. Lighting and thunder was seen and heard. Then all of a sudden a shower of rain began to fall. Both Robin and Starfire quickly ran for their clothing, placing them on, and through the roof door.

Robin walked down the halls, his shoes squeaking from the water, with an angry look on his face. "You just had to jinx it Star."

Starfire trotted behind him. "How could any of this be my fault?", she asked innocently.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW. IDEAS WELCOMED


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters

* * *

Starfire marched through the front door with her arms crossed. She entered the common room, muttering something under her breath. The rest of the Titans looked back at their angry friend.

"Starfire, we need to talk", said Robin walking through the door next.

Starfire turned to look at her boyfriend. They had just gotten back from their "disaster date." She crossed her eyebrows at him. "You have embarrassed me greatly."

"Hey", said Robin. "It's not my fault those guys wouldn't leave us alone."

Starfire shook her head. "They were just being nice to us that is all." She grabbed the pillow off the couch and threw it at him.

The pillow hit Robin in the head. He placed the pillow back on the couch and ran after his girlfriend. Starfire power walked down the hallway. "Can you stop?", he asked.

"No", she snapped.

Robin sighed. "Starfire this was supposed to be a special night."

Starfire stopped and pointed a finger in his chest. "You should not have ruined Boy Wonder. You should not have caused a fight with those boys." She raised her hands in the air. "So what if they think I am attractive. Do you not think that am attractive to cause those fights?"

"No", said Robin. "That wasn't the problem Star. The things they were saying about you...Star...I didn't like the way they were looking at you. Like you were some kind of meat."

"You do the looking at me like that all the time", stated Starfire.

"Your my girlfriend! I'm your boyfriend!", he exclaimed. "I'm allowed to look at you like that."

"Not tonight you are not", she told him. "You are sleeping in your own room." She began to walk away.

Robin chased after her. "But Star! You promised tonight was going to be the night!"

She stepped through her room door. "You should have thought about that before embarrassing me tonight. Good night, boyfriend! Pleasant shlorvaks!" She slammed the door in his face.

Robin swore under his breath and stalked back to his room.

* * *

REad and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters

* * *

Starfire clasped her hands together and stared up at Cyborg. She had tears in her eyes and a sad look on her face. Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's fine. Injured, but fine. Raven minored the swelling and pain. He should be able to move but not too much."

Starfire let out a sob. Five hours ago that had gotten an urgent call from the mayor about a hostage situation. The largest bank in Jump City had been taken over by eleven burglars. There were over forty hostages being held by gunpoint. Robin had gotten shot by jumping in front of a little girl. He had saved her life but was shot himself. The bullet hit him below the left chest and he lost a lot of blood. The titans as well as several doctors who were called in came rushing to the tower. They had almost lost their leader by a limb but managed to save his life.

Starfire let out a few tears. "Can I see him?"

"He's sleeping", replied Cyborg. "Just be quiet. He needs all the rest he can get."

Starfire nodded and thanked the robotic teen. She walked through the sliding doors and searched for the boy wonder. He was resting on the bed, his breathing caused him to go up and down. The sound of the heart monitor can be heard and his arm had an IV tube attached to it. Starfire grabbed the nearest chair and moved it near the bed. She sat down on the chair, her hands clasped in her lap, and starred at her boyfriend. She kept her eyes on the white bandage wrapped under his chest.

"Oh Robin", she said. She placed her head down.

"Huh?" Starfire looked up to see Robin moving. He opened his eyes and starred up at the ceiling.

"Robin?", she asked.

Robin turned his head and looked at his grief-stricken girlfriend. He gave her a smile. "Hey Star."

Starfire stood up and went to sit next to him. "Oh Robin. You had me so worried."

Robin shifted to sit up and felt a little pain. He looked down at his bandage. "So, it wasn't a dream?"

Starfire bit her lip and shook her head. "I wish it was but it is not." She choked out another sob.

Robin reached over to her and pulled her closer. "Please don't cry Star. I'm fine."

"You are not fine!", she said raising her voice. "You had gotten shot. You are so lucky, we almost...lost-

"Sh", he said. "I'm here and I'm fine. Stuff like this is bound to happen sometime. We're heroes, Starfire. We risk our lives everyday."

"That does not mean we cannot be careful", she said. She looked at him. "Does it hurt?"

Robin shrugged. "Not as much in the beginning. Remind me to thank Raven later."

Starfire nodded. "We all have been greatly worried."

Robin pulled her much closer so that he can connect his lips with hers. When they separated he smiled slyly. "I wouldn't know what I would do if I couldn't kiss you anymore."

"Let us make sure that never happens", said Starfire. She connected her lips with his again. This time never breaking apart, only for a moment to catch their breaths. She adjusted herself so that she was straddling him. Not in a painful way but in an enjoyable way. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her. He could defiantly feel his arousal poking her. Starfire smiled under his lips and gave out a giggle. She pushed her head back and looked at him.

"Please?", he asked.

Starfire lifted an eyebrow. "Can you handle it?"

Robin lifted both his eyebrows. "I was trained for stamina."

"Condom?", she asked.

Robin looked around. "Somewhere in my belt. Where is my belt?" He had just noticed he only had on a patient dress.

Starfire bit her lip and looked around. She scanned the room for the belt until she found his clothes properly folded against a chair. She flew over to the belt and took what she wanted. She flew back over him, straddling him again.

"Um, Star", said Robin. "This is kinda embarrassing but since I can't really bend over I was wondering if you can put it on for me?"

Starfire smiled. "Oh Robin. Do not feel embarrassed. I will try my best."

Robin watched as his girlfriend lifted his patient dress up and ripped the condom opened. Something about that just turned him even more on. He became suddenly sweaty and red. When Starfire looked up, she had a quizzical look on her face.

_Beep_

Robin grabbed the girl and placed her on top of him. He crashed his lips against hers in pain.

_Beep Beep_

Starfire looked up and lifted her top off of her. She had worn a black and white lacy push up bra. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Starfire bent down again and sucked on his lips. She moved in his lap, making his eyes roll back.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

__"Robin are you-ah!"

Both Starfire and Robin froze in their positions and starred at the green teen.

"My eyes", he said. "The horror!" He covered his eyes.

"What are you doing here?", asked Robin.

Beast Boy stopped crying. "Your heart monitor was going crazy man and now I see why."

The door opened and Cyborg and Raven came running in. "BB what-

"Is this how Tamaraneans heal the injured?",asked Raven.

Cyborg was still in shock starring at the two. "Why am I still starring?" Beast Boy walked up to him and slapped the robotic teen. As soon as he did that Cyborg covered both his eyes."Oh my-

"GOD!", finished Beast Boy covering his eyes.

"I can't believe you guys are having sex!", they yelled in union.

"We're not", muttered Robin.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters

* * *

"Star?"

Robin poked his head through her bedroom door. He searched the room for her and found a lump on the bed. He walked over to her and sat next to her. The covers had been covering her face and there were used tissues around the bed.

"Starfire?", he asked. "What are you still doing in bed? We're supposed to leave for dinner in ten."

"Mmm?", he heard under the covers. She had said something else but he couldn't quite catch it.

Robin shook her. "Get out from under there." He grabbed the blanket and pulled it down.

"Robin!", she yelled. Starfire was still in her p.j.'s and her hair was in a messy braid. Her nose was red as well as her cheeks. She pouted at him. She grabbed the blankets from him and placed it over her head again. He pulled it back down.

Robin placed his bare palm on her forehead. "Your burning", he told her.

Starfire sighed and sat up. "Not that bad." Her nose was stuffy and you could hear it in her voice.

Robin shook his head. "We're staying in tonight."

"No!", she yelled placing her hand on his shoulder. "We have not been out together in so long."

Robin tilted his head. "Star. Don' ." He took her hand in his and smiled. "Your sick. Let me take care of you."

Starfire smiled. Robin leaned in for a kiss but only got a sneeze. He closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Yup. Let me just cross tonight off as well."

* * *

short but I know!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters

* * *

Starfire let out a loud giggle. Robin quickly shushed her and covered her mouth."Star", he whispered. "Your gonna get us caught."

Starfire let out another giggle. "I am most sorry but the sneaking around is quite thrilling." She held in a giggle. "I feel most childish."

Both Robin and Starfire were in the bathroom, together. And not just any bathroom but the Titan's East Bathroom. Bumblebee decided to throw herself a birthday bash and invite the Titans network. After a few drinks and an hour of dancing, the couple found themselves locked in the bathroom.

Starfire dove for the belt of Robin's jeans. She gave him a cheeky smile as she undid the clasp and removed the belt. Robin picked her up and had her sit on the sink. He attached his lips to hers and instantly their tongues tangoed, fighting for dominance. He roamed with his fingers caressing her bare thighs as she wrapped her legs around him. Robin let go and placed his forehead against hers. He grabbed the strands that held her dress and pulled it off of her, leaving her in black matching underwear and bra and her black heels.

Starfire pulled down his pants letting them fall to his ankles. She then unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the bathroom. She attached her lips with his and continued to roam. Dick picked her up and placed her against the bathroom door. Starfire let out a moan as he kissed her hard. More moans escaped her mouth as he explored.

"Dick", she said. "More."

Dick gave her neck little kisses. "I love you."

Starfire lifted her neck up. "Perhaps we should not go further any more."

"No", he whispered. "Perfect time."

"We will get caught", she told him.

Robin shook his head as his girlfriend kept going on about getting caught. He wanted her to be quiet so he could explore properly so he did what he knew would keep her quiet. Starfire's eyes went wide as she let out a small moan. She made a fist and banged it against the door.

The couple heard a rattle and stopped. The two screws on the door dropped to the ground. The next thing they knew the door fell down as well as the couple. Robin laid there on top of Starfire, whose legs were wrapped around him.

"Ah, yea!", bellowed Cyborg.

Catcalls and whistles were heard in the background as the male Titans gathered around. Robin closed his eyes and swore to himself.

* * *

REaD and REview!

Sorry but senior year has me busy!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters

* * *

"Dick", breathed Starfire. "You need to get back to your work."

Robin shook his head as he gave Starfire little kisses on her neck. She only wanted to give him his lunch but he had grabbed her and started with the kisses. "I want you."

Starfire let out a giggle. "Here?"

Robin nodded. "No one will interrupt us in here."

"That is because they all think you are doing the file work", she said. She wrapped her hands around his neck and looked at him. "We will finish this tonight, yes?"

"No", he told her. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him. He attached his mouth to hers and slipped his tongue inside. Starfire had let out a yelp but didn't protest.

Robin heard a beep in the background and let go of Starfire's lips. He looked back to see a red dot blinking on his computer monitor. Someone was calling at the wrong time.

"Screw them", he said. He ignored the call and attached his lips to Starfire's again. She lifted up her hands and he helped her take her top off. He looked back and grinned at the lace hot pink bra. The beep was heard in the background again. He cupped her breast and sucked on her neck.

Starfire had her eyes closed while she stroked his back. She let out a loud moan and grabbed a fistful of his hair. She pulled him up and grabbed his lips. She gave his lower lip a tug.

"Dick-

"Ah!", screamed Starfire.

Robin let go of her and she dropped onto the ground. He turned around to see his former mentor's head on his monitor screen. "Batman...I...uh-

"Bad timing?", he asked.

Robin tossed Starfire her shirt and gave Batman a nervous smile. "So how ya been?"

"I'll call back later", said Batman. The screen went black.

Robin groaned and fell back on his chair. "He's not gonna let me live this down."

* * *

READ AND REVIEW. IDEAS ARE WELCOMED


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters

* * *

"Hello?", called Dick. He peered through the door and looked around.

"Perhaps they had gone to do the errands?",asked a voice.

Dick stepped through the door carrying two suitcases and motioned for Kori, aka Starfire. He placed the suitcases down and looked around. "This place hasn't changed a bit."

Kori took off her jacket and placed it on the coat stand. She looked around for herself and smiled. "This is where Richard grew up?"

Dick walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yea. This is where I grew up." He kissed her on the lips. "I'm really glad you agreed to come with me."

Starfire giggled. "How could I say no? Although, I am quite nervous to meet your father after the incident a few weeks ago." Her cheeks turned a little red.

Dick touched her chin. "You'll be fine." He sighed and looked around. "Where are they?" Dick let go of her waist and walked around the few rooms near them. "Alfred? Bruce?"

Kori tilted her head. "Perhaps the batcave?"

Dick shook his head and pointed to one of the doors in the corner. "If they were in the batcave that light would be on." He grabbed the suitcases. "Alfred probably went to go pick up Bruce. C'mon let's go get settled."

Kori walked into Dick's old room and her mouth dropped. "This is your room?"

Dick grinned and nodded. "Yup."

Kori walked over to one of the walls and looked at a poster. "I did not know you were into the songs of metal?"

Dick flicked his head over to the wall and laughed. "They're still up there? I didn't like the idea of moving in with Bruce so I thought acting like a bad boy will piss him off enough to send me away." He casted his eyes away. "I didn't know I'd end up living here for most of my life." He felt a thud against his back and two slender hands wrapped around him.

"If you had not stayed, you would have never met me", she told him sweetly. She squealed when Dick picked her up and threw her on the bed. Kori laughed and sunk into the bed. "This bed is comfy. Too bad I do not have a hot boyfriend to share it with."

Dick jumped on the bed and landed next to her. He placed a hand over her stomach. "Are you up for it?"

Kori grabbed his chin and crushed their mouthes together. Dick readjusted himself on top of her and held her hands down. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth not wanting to waste any time.

"Master Dick are you-

Dick let go of Kori and looked over at the door. There stood his red faced butler, his eyes covered with his hands.

"Perhaps I shall come later." He left and closed the door behind him.

Dick groaned. "This is going to be a long week."

* * *

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters

* * *

Robin grabbed Cyborg and Beast Boy and pushed them into his room. He looked down the halls to make sure no one was around and closed his bedroom door.

"Okay man", said Cyborg. " What going on?"

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Yea dude. Three guys in one room doesn't look too good."

Robin turned to them and clasped his hands. "I need you guys to help me."

Cyborg crossed his arms and exchanged glances with Beast Boy. "We're listening."

"Okay", started Robin. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know how to say this but I kinda need help with a little issue." He coughed nervously. "Um...Star and I are kinda...exploring...with each other and every time we've gotten close to...you know...we've always gotten interrupted by something or someone. I was wondering if-

"Don't tell me you want us to help you get it in", interrupted Cyborg with a smug look on his face.

Beast Boy grinned. "Having trouble with your little dickie."

"Oh shut up!", yelled Robin. "I just wanted a little advice. And its not little."

Beast Boy and Cyborg huddled around each other and talked in hushed tones. From what Robin could see they were deciding on something.

"Okay", said Cyborg walking back over to him with a grin on his face. "We'll help you."

Robin narrowed his eyes at them. "Your not gonna prank me or something?"

"Oh no", said Beast Boy. "Just take Star out to the movies or something and have her back in your room by ten tonight."

Robin smiled. "Thanks guys", he said as they exited his room.

"No problemo", said Beast Boy. As soon as the door shut he laughed. "No problemo."

TT

Robin and Starfire walked down the halls with their hands clasped. Starfire rested her head on his shoulder as he led her to his room.

"I enjoyed that movie Robin", she sweetly told him.

Robin smiled. "I knew you'd enjoy Toy Story."

"I did not believe action figurines and dolls are able to become alive", she told him.

Robin chuckled. "They can't Star. It's just a movie."

She yawned and tapped her mouth. "I am most tired. Shall we retire for the night?"

Robin pinned her against his door and kissed her on the lips. "I hope you didn't plan on sleeping the whole night."

Starfire smiled against his lips. "Oh? Something tells me you have something else in mind."

Robin picked her up bridal style. "As a matter of fact I do." He punched in his code.

Once through the door, Starfire squealed. "Oh Robin."

Robin reached for the light switch and-

Robin dropped Starfire from his arms and she landed on her bottom with a thud. There on Robin's bed lay multiple sex mannequins, condoms, dildos, bondage toys such as whips and ropes, fluffy handcuffs, and even a sex swing built in the ceiling.

"Oh. My. God", he breathed.

"Ow", said Starfire rubbing her bottom. She looked around the room and back up at Robin. "Robin, I am concerned for you."

Robin let out a big sigh and tried to remain calm. "BEAST BOY! CYBORG! RUN!"

* * *

LOL


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys. Well guess I have a lot of explaining to do. First all, no I have not forgotten about my readers or my stories. The last two months have been very stressful with me. I am in my senior year of high school and any senior can tell you how stressful it has become. I have been writing college essays, touring colleges, applying, and paying for everything. I haven't finished applying but I do plan to finish by this week, hopefully. Things keep coming up and I'm always doing extra stuff for college and so many school projects. I plan to continue and finish Lost Souls in the next month or two. When finished with Lost Souls I will start Code of Bloodlines again. I plan to continue updating the Robin torture series as time goes on as well. So again I'm really sorry but my education comes first. I'm not even sure if I will continue publishing stories in college. So enjoy for now and thanks for anyone who still loves me.

* * *

"Dick! Dick!"

Robin groaned and picked his head off his pillow. He looked over at his alarm clock which read 6:42. He groaned again and stuffed his head back down. He felt someone pushing his side.

"You must awake now!"

"Star", he said, muffled under his pillow. "Its not even eight yet."

He felt her weight on his back as she sat on top of him. She thumped her hands on his back in hopes that he would wake up. "Boyfriend Richard you must look!" She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Please?" She gave him a peck on the other cheek. "For me?"

"Alright", he said. He felt her weight push of of him as she giggled. Robin yawned and sat up. He let his feet touch the cold floor. He rubbed his mask-less eyes and finally opened them. "Um...Star?", he asked.

Starfire had on dark purple pants, a white turtle neck, a pink fluffy jacket, mittens, and snow boots. She jumped up and down and pointed a finger at his window. "Snow!"

Robin looked over at the window and let his head fall back. "Great", he muttered.

Starfire stopped jumping and pouted. "You are not excited?"

Robin shrugged. "Gotham is known for it's snow, Star." He fell back on the bed. "Can we please go back to bed? We can cuddle? Or even...you know." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Starfire twirled a strand of hair around her fingers. "I was hoping before this vacation ends that we will go out and play in the snow. Perhaps we could have made the man of snow they call frosty or play the fight of snowballs or make angels in the snow but I guess the cuddling is more important."

Robin sighed and sat back up. He knew she would be giving him the cold shoulder until he gives in and does what she wants. He stood up and smiled. He grabbed her hand. "Okay Star. Let me get changed and we can go out in the snow."

Starfire squealed and hugged him. She gave him a kiss on the lips. "Perhaps after we are finished we can cuddle with the hot chocolate and maybe even...you know." She bit the side of her bottom lip.

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat. He quickly ran into the closet to get changed.

_Two hours later_

__"Ow. Ow. Ow"

Starfire helped her bruised and beat up boyfriend through the door. "Oh", she said. "How bad is it hurting?"

"Ow."

"Oh my", said Alfred walking to them. "What on Earth has happened?" He helped hold the weight of the boy wonder.

"Well", said Starfire nervously. "Let us just say if the balls of snow feel like hard ice, do not play with them."

* * *

REad ANd ReVIEw


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh wow!", exclaimed Starfire. She whistled and looked around in the batcave. "So this is the famous batcave?"

Robin nodded. "Yup. Its pretty dark, huh?", he asked.

Starfire smiled. "Raven would like this the most. Please, we shall bring the Titans here one day?"

He gave her shrug and walked over to the computer chair. "Someday, but for right now its just you and I who know about his."

Starfire walked around the cave some more, pointing and asking questions. She asked a question about every gadget that rested on the rack and Robin told her of his famous stories of when he wore his pixie boots.

Then it came to the matter of the Batmobile. She couldn't take her eyes off of the car. Car, tank, whatever it was she was fascinated by it.

"Can we ride in it?", she asked Robin.

He stopped balancing the pen on his nose and looked at her. "Probably not a good idea to take it out for a joyride. Especially during the day." She pouted and reached to open the door. "Don't!"

She jumped at his voice and nearly fell over. "What-

"It has an alarm. Touch it and Bruce will know that we've been playing done here", he told her. He walked over to her and took her hands in his. "Let's just go back upstairs before we get into trouble." He started to push her away.

"But Richard", she whined, trying to get past him. "I would very much enjoy the joyride."

"No, Star", he sternly said. He pushed her up the stairs.

"We can have the sex in the car", she told him.

He stopped everything he was doing and stared at her. _YES! Oh YES! _He ran over to the desk and took out a spare key. He pressed a button and the Batmobile buzzed. "C'mon",he told her. She giggled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the car with him.

Starfire straddled his waist in the driver's seat and placed her hands around his neck. He turned the car on and the engine made her vibrate. "Ooh", she cooed. "I very much enjoy this."

"Take your shirt off", said Robin. He didn't even let her do it. He hooked his fingers under her long sleeve and lifted it over her shoulder.

He attached his mouth with hers and pressed both hands on her breasts. He squeezed them and Starfire giggled in delight. He let go of her and pushed her back. "We need a little music", he told her and reached for the radio. He didn't care what song came on, he immediately attached his mouth to hers and battled for dominance. Moans escaped his mouth as Starfire reached into his pants.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

The music in the car stopped and the Batmobile turned off. Robin and Starfire quickly looked to the side to see Bruce Wayne, Alfred behind him, standing on the stairs. He had his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Richard John Grayson, what did I tell you about the Batmobile?", he asked. "Only I can use the Batmobile to get it in."

* * *

"Okay, everyone breath, I'm only human right? Hehe." *Swallows the lump in her throat. "Been a while, huh? I'm still alive if you're all still wondering. No? You guys don't care." *Looks to see fans holding bats and sticks. They proceed to walk up to her. "Planning on doing something with those, guys? Guys? Guys? Ah!"


	15. Chapter 15

"It sure is a beautiful day", said Cyborg. He placed some lettuce on top of his one foot submarine. "And a beautiful day to eat this baby."

"I'm just glad the City's been quiet for a while", said Robin. He picked up a bottle of mustard from the cooler. "Hey Star!", he called.

"Yes boyfriend Robin?", she asked lifting her head off the bench she was laying on.

"Mustard?", he asked holding the bottle up.

She squealed and immediately flew over to him. "Why thank you." She squirted some in her mouth. "Mmm."

Robin laughed and shook his head at her.

"Maybe you shouldn't encourage her Rob", said Beastboy.

Robin shrugged. "Let her have her fun. Besides, this is Starfire."

"Oh Robin", Starfire said flying by his side. "I wish to partake in the Earthly game of football."

"Sure Star", he told her. "Anyone else want to play?"

"Count me in!", exclaimed Cyborg. He cracked his finges in front of him. "Time to bring out the Victor side of me."

"I call Starfire!", yelled Beastboy and took Starfire by the arm.

Robin crossed his arms. "No way, she's with me." He grabbed Starfire's other arm and pulled her to him.

"I called dibs", argued Beastboy.

Starfire was being pulled back and forth. "Robin, Beastboy did call the dibs first."

Robin let go of her and huffed. "Fine." He was quickly grabbed by her and was squeezed into a hug.

"Do not fret my beloved", she whispered in his ear. "When we return to the tower I shall be your tag partner." She kissed him bellow the ear.

Robin froze and his eyes went wide. "We're going back to the tower." He grabbed Starfire's hand and pulled her away from their friends.

Starfire giggled. "After the game." She watched as he pouted. "The sooner we start, the faster we get back to the tower."

"Okay lets start", he yelled to the guys.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Robin I am terribly sorry", said Starfire opening the doors so that the guys could carry him in.

"Its fine", he squeaked. He held his hands in between his legs and cupped himself.

Starfire grabbed some ice from the freezer and walked back over to him. She placed the bag on him a little too hard.

"Ah!", he squeaked turning red.

"Cy you have to videotape this", said Beastboy laughing.

"Already ahead of you", said Cyborg videotaping him. "Already ahead of you."

* * *

Well.


End file.
